Yearning
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Indeed, the attraction had begun since that fateful meeting, and the human would soon be claimed by the creature of the night. Vampire!Kai AU. Kaichi. B-day gift for a friend of mine.


Kuri: I blame my sudden interest in Diabolik Lovers for this Vampire!Kai image. Plus, it's the month of Halloween. This is dedicated to one of my current favorite CFV fan artists. Otanjoubi Omedettou, Hisuri Rii!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime or even the characters, which both belong to Bushiroad. I do own the plot, though.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… Kai-kun…"<p>

Aichi was lost in the frenzied heat as the brown-haired vampire thrust hard into his tight opening, their unclad bodies drenched in sweat that dampened the once pristine sheets. Kai's mouth was latched onto the slender neck of the azure-haired boy, drinking his blood, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and blueberries that was closely associated with the human. He wanted to savor more of the decadent crimson liquid.

Before that fateful encounter, Kai had been the master of the old mansion. Many female vampires would swoon over him because of his handsome looks, the striking emerald-colored irises and the good-looking face that was framed with messy brown hair. Unfortunately, he heeded not to them because he labeled them as exasperating with their craving for attention. He abhorred attention and would rather like to be in solitude.

But when Aichi Sendou stumbled upon his mansion that rainy night, the vampire became enthralled by him. The poor teen was coerced to take on the dare set up by Miwa to stay in the haunted mansion for a month, and he had to endure it. But at least he had the brunet as his company so that he wouldn't feel alone.

It became bizarre for Aichi to be attracted to the creature of the night during the course of the stay. But it was not bad considering that the supernatural being acted cold and aloof most of the time. Deep inside, he has a gentle soul, reserved for him and him alone.

As for Kai, he has that yearning for the young boy, the desire to claim him as his mate and even turn him to a vampire because the blue-haired boy looked divine and even has a shy yet gentle personality. But he had to respect the other's feeling, as he was not like any other bloodsucker who would take just anyone. He had to ensure that the blunet wanted to be by his side, to share eternity with him.

After a few weeks, the affirmation was spoken by Aichi himself; he had confessed his love to the vampire despite the stuttering and the flushed face, all because he felt safe and protected under his watch. Indeed, Kai was glad that the person of his affections has the same feelings.

And now, the blue-haired teen could only feel the blazing, passionate love from the emerald-eyed boy. He groaned as his felt his aching erection being pumped at such a frantic pace, the scarlet shade tinting his cheeks. It wasn't long before they were now close to the climax.

"I'm gonna- K-Kai-kun, I'm-"

He couldn't finish speaking as he cried out, the milky seed exploding from his rod and splattering all over their stomachs. A few more thrusts and the vampire released inside him, finally claiming him.

Satiated with his fill, Kai let go of his neck, licking the bite marks lovingly to stop the bleeding, earning a moan from his lover. His face then leaned closer to Aichi's, claiming those soft lips once more. The younger male closed his eyes, warmth overflowing his body.

They parted, and after separating their bodies from the ardent union, the brunet lay down on the mattress of the king-sized bed, encasing his beloved into his arms. His breath fanned close to his ear, murmuring his confession with a smirk.

"I have been yearning for you since the beginning, and now, you are finally mine."

A faint smile, placid and affectionate, graced the angelic face of his boyfriend as he whispered near his face.

"I know… and I'm happy about that. My eternity is beside you, Kai-kun…"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Miwa came back to the mansion to fetch the blunet, checking to see if he had survived the dare. The weather was still the same as the night when he left him there. When his hand was about to grasp the knob, the door creaked open, and the first thing he saw was the person he was looking for.<p>

"Ah, Aichi. Glad that you came out alive. So shall we-"

That's when he noticed the holes on his neck, and the Japanese blond's face became chalky white. Aichi craned his head up, ready to greet the perpetrator of the dare. As he spoke, the lightning bolt glistened on his newly grown fangs.

"Long time no see, Miwa-kun."

And the silence was shattered by a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the ominous night.

* * *

><p>Wesley: I know pranks are funny, but yeah, better not do that dare. Bad stuff will happen.<p>

Kuri: Anyway, feel free to add this story to the favorites list and even review if you like it. Advance Happy Halloween, folks! *showers everyone with Halloween treats*


End file.
